marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon
Gordon was an Inhuman who had the ability to teleport and create energy fields around himself. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Early Life In 1983, Jiaying, Skye's mother, overlooked Gordon, a young Inhuman who recently underwent Terrigenesis. He wasn't handling his transformation well, as his skin covered his eyes and he had little control over his teleportation abilities. She tried to comfort him, but with little success. "What They Become" Gordon was at his home when he was able to perceive a reaction from his own Diviner, glowing, which was triggered by the transformation of Skye and Raina at the Kree City. He contacted an associate through his phone to make sure they also knew about the transformation, informing his group that he was going to be investigating the event. "Aftershocks" Raina attempted to commit suicide by walking across a busy highway. No cars managed to hit her, but she was then surrounded by a team of unidentified agents. They wanted Raina to come with them, but she instead gave them an ultimatum - they kill her, or she'd make them kill her. Before anything else could happen, Raina was surrounded by a bubble of blue light, and Gordon, teleported in front of her. He called her beautiful before he grabbed her, he told her he was there to show her the way, and teleported them away. "One of Us" Gordon abducted Calvin Zabo during his confrontation with S.H.I.E.L.D. He locked him up in the same room where he had been trained. Gordon explained Cal that he was taken in because he was drawing too much attention, while reminding him that he was not an Inhuman, and his fate would be decided by his superiors. "One Door Closes" Gordon tracked down Skye at her safehouse, where Phil Coulson had stashed her to keep her newfound powers from harming others. He offered to take her to the other Inhumans to learn how to control her powers and departed her company to let her think on her decision. Later on, when Skye was being pursued by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents loyal to Robert Gonzales, Gordon answered her call for help and teleported her to safety. "Afterlife" Gordon brought Skye to the Inhuman sanctuary of Afterlife, where she remained unconscious for two days while taking acupuncture, and left her with Lincoln Campbell. When Skye as to the whereabouts of her father and Raina, Gordon declined to answer. He then visited Cal in the middle of one of his tantrum, at which the latter deduced that Skye was in Afterlife and demanded to see her, to which Gordon refused. Cal attempted to attack Gordon but the teleporter was able to subdue him and berated the man over his anger issues. Gordon later brought Jiaying before Cal, who confirmed that Skye was their daughter Daisy but agained refused his request to see her. "Melinda" ''To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added Character traits *'Teleportation:' Gordon has the ability to teleport. *'Energy Field:' Gordon has the ability to create an energy force field around himself. Relationships *Jiaying - Ally and mentor. *Raina - Ally. *Lincoln Campbell - Ally. *Calvin Zabo - Acquaintance. *Skye - Ally. *Phil Coulson - Enemy. *Leo Fitz - Enemy and killer. *Alphonso Mackenzie - Attacker and enemy. *Robert Gonzales - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Jamie Harris and Philip Labes (Young) ***Season 2 ****"What They Become" (First appearance) ****"Aftershocks" ****"One of Us" ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Paradise Lost" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"Meet the New Boss" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "What They Become" WhatTheyBecome_Man_1.png WhatTheyBecome_Man_2.png "Aftershocks" Gordon - young.jpg Agents-of-shield-aftershocks-jiaying-gordon.png agents-of-shield-aftershocks-gordon-raina.jpg "One of Us" Agents_of_SHIELD_Gordon_One_Of_Us.jpg "One Door Closes" Agents_of_SHIELD_One_Door_Closes_1.png "Afterlife" Agents_of_SHIELD_Afterlife_3_.jpg "Melinda" Agents_of_SHIELD_Melinda_1.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Melinda_2.jpg "The Dirty Half Dozen" Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Inhumans Category:Created characters Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Earth-199999 Deceased